1. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the prior art rapid locking device is often and easily loosened when subjected to vibration. Hence, various rapid locking devices have been developed to eliminate this defect. However, they are still unsatisfactory in use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved locking device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.